UnLoved?
by KhmerGurl113
Summary: I feel so alone, so empty, so lost, but why? OneShot
1. Sad Version

**Un-Loved?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"I feel so alone, so empty, so lost, but why?"

"Is it because I have no one by my side? No one who loves me or no one who has "my back"?"

"Does no one like me because I don't show emotion, or feelings, is that why? Or is it because it seems like I'm mean and cold-hearted?"

"If only I could show and express emotions. Then would people love, or at least like me more?"

"If only my life were a little more like Starfire, but life is **NEVER** perfect, no matter what!"

"I just have to be happy that I have a home, a "family", and you can say fr iends, but are they really?"

"My "friends" has at least someone who keeps them company, and who cares for them."

"Starfire has Robin, and Robin has Starfire."

"Beast Boy and Cyborg are best "buds". They do fight a lot, but they usually settle it by playing a racing game or something. Otherwise they have each other."

"Whom am I left with then? I have absolutely no one!"

"What's the point in living if you have nothing important to live for? Can you tell me a good reason? Can you? I don't think so!"

Raven had finally made a lifetime decision.

She had written a note and made sure that the note was noticeable.

She knew if she never answers her door when they call her for something, or has to fight crime and doesn't come out, the titans or titan would surely come barging in.

Raven flew out her window. Without any regrets or a second thought, she then stopped levitating in the air. Raven closed her eyes for the fall, which would lead to her death. Before falling, Raven whispered, "I have no regrets".

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning at 8:10 A.M., Robin went to call Raven for breakfast, but she didn't answer her door. He put his ear to the door to listen for any movements, but heard none. Like raven thought, he went bearing in. He looked around. Nothing. The little lamp was on, and was directly shinning down on the small, but noticeable envelope. It caught Robin's attention. He called the rest of the titans to the main room and they read it all together.

"I do not understand why friend Raven would suicide!" Said a crying and sobbing Star.

"I don't get it either" Said Cy, suppressing tears.

"Dude, I just wished she'd never don't it." Beast Boy tried to act all tough, but failed at it.

Robin stayed quiet the whole time, but a single tear had rolled down his face. He had a real sad expression on his face.

Raven didn't know, or see this, but the titans, her friends'/family did LOVE her, especially one in particular. He didn't show it because he was afraid of hurting a sweet, carefree, and innocent girl, so he hung out with her most of the time. He really, truly loved Raven.

The titans found and put Raven's body in a coffin. They buried her near the tower and had no funeral, since that was Raven's request. The Titans' had also mourned.

Engraved on the grave was: A Titan, A friend, A piece of out hearts. You'll always be remembered and be in our hearts, your friends.

**The Note:**

Dear Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire,

This is the last you shall ever hear of me. I don't have any regrets. You will most likely find my body on my side of the tower near the rock area. No need for a funeral, I am not that important, and PLEASE, I do not need it no matter what! The last thing I'll say is, I did not belong and I had felt lonely and empty all my life. There was no point in living if I felt that way and un-loved.

Good-Bye,

Raven

**A/N: I'll upload the "Happy Version" in a few days. Please review. Can be flames or whatever. I want to know if you like my stories or not. Have a Great Day!**


	2. Happy Version

**Un-Loved?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**A/N: Ok, if you read my other author note in the sad version, you'd know that I was going to make a happier version. The beginning is like the sad version, until somewhat middle, then it changes.**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"I feel so alone, so empty, so lost, but why?"

"Is it because I have no one by my side? No one who loves me or no one who has "my back"?"

"Does no one like me because I don't show emotion, or feelings, is that why? Or is it because it seems like I'm mean and cold-hearted?"

"If only I could show and express emotions. Then would people love, or at least like me more?"

"If only my life were a little more like Starfire, but life is **NEVER** perfect, no matter what!"

"I just have to be happy that I have a home, a "family", and you can say fr iends, but are they really?"

"My "friends" has at least someone who keeps them company, and who cares for them."

"Starfire has Robin, and Robin has Starfire."

"Beast Boy and Cyborg are best "buds". They do fight a lot, but they usually settle it by playing a racing game or something. Otherwise they have each other."

"Whom am I left with then? I have absolutely no one!"

"What's the point in living if you have nothing important to live for? Can you tell me a good reason? Can you? I don't think so!"

Raven had finally made a lifetime decision.

She had written a note and made sure that the note was noticeable.

She knew if she never answers her door when they call her for something, or has to fight crime and doesn't come out, the Titans or Titan would surely come barging in.

But Raven had suddenly remembered most of the good times she had with everyone and was now having regrets and second thoughts. The things making her want to continue with her suicidal attempt were the bad times dealing with how it made Raven feel. Like being called creepy, or being alone.

Raven was now levitating outside her window in the air with memories floating all inside her head.

**Normal P.O.V.**

There was a knock at her door.

"Raven, it's time to eat."

No response.

"Raven, are you in there?"

Still nothing.

Robin had no choice, but to go and check and see what Raven was doing, or if she was even there.

What he saw when he was in her room surprised him. He noticed one small plain note just sitting under that light on the table addressed, Titans. Then he found and look where Raven was. Suspicion written on his face.

"Raven, w-what are you doing?"

Raven didn't hear Robin knock or come in. She turned around.

"Robin, why are you in my room?"

"It doesn't matter why I'm in your room. The thing that matters is why you're levitating outside in the air, and why is there only a note on your desk and nothing else? It seems like you're go-, wait a-are you trying to sui-."

"W-w-what?"

"You are, aren't you? Why? Are we not enough for you? You don't even are how we all would feel without you! We care about you, I care about you! Isn't that enough? What are you trying to do? I-we love you!"

"I-is that true?"

"Yeah! Please don't this to me! I-I mean us! Please some back inside."

Raven was shocked, she actually had someone who cared about her. Actually, they all care about her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I-I always thought no one cared or liked me. All my life, I've felt lost, alone, and empty. No one understands me. I've always felt rejected. No one but myself knows how I feel. I just felt like there was no point in living if I felt this way." By now, it was said in a whisper.

"Ra-"

"But now I realized that you guys, my f-friends' almost fills that void. I just really never knew that. I-I-I…" Raven was crying now. She gently floated back inside and collapsed to the ground.

A few windows shattered in the tower, including Raven's, but Raven and Robin didn't care.

"Raven" Robin said in his gentlest and softest voice ever. He walked over to Raven and comforted her by hugging her and whispering comforting words.

The other three had suddenly arrived and the metal door slid open.

"Robin, Raven, what's go…ing…on…?"

"Dude, what-."

"Friends', are you two…"

"Come on, let's leave em' alone for now," while shoving Beast Boy and Starfire in the other direction. "You guys, uh, have to, um…, help me with my T-Car, yeah, that." Cyborg had also a smirk practically the whole time.

"But firen-." Said Starfire looking back, but getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Go"

Raven's Room 

It had been about two hours or more, since that "incident". Raven and Robin had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They looked so peaceful together, and looked like that perfect couple, cuddled up next to each other.

You could just take a picture of that and it'd be priceless, or… blackmail? Yes, blackmail. In fact, some "Grass Stain" and "Tin Man"…

**Reviews:**

GerryLover15: Thank you so much! That was a sad version, so I decided to end it like that, sorry if you didn't like it that way, but here is the happy ending. Hope you like this one!

Shadowofazarath: Ok, did you "kill" me because you plain hated it because I made her suicide? If that was why, then you should have read my "**Author's Note"**, which was purposely in bold, I had said there was a happier version, which you should have waited for, if you hated that sad one. Otherwise, thanks for your review, it let me on how people hate it when their favorite character, or something dies.

Cherry Jade: I'm so, so glad that you liked this! Thanks! Hope you also like this happy ending!

white Wolf Guardian: Thanks for your review! Lol, that'd be a perfect ending, but it kind of felt like it was like too early or didn't really fit. I also had it finished too, but thanks for that idea! I appreciate it.

A/N: Use your imaginations for the rest of the story if you want! I like hearing what the four of you thought. Thanks again! Somewhere in this story, it felt corny though, but it's a happy ending at least, right?


End file.
